Now this is going to be fun
by Favorite of Chaos
Summary: RW/SM/INU crossover. Tokyo the city that has bigger problems than any other city. So how can there be three types of heroes that haven't met each other yet? Well they will! insert evil laugh here going to be rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Now this is going to be fun!

Don't sue me for the use of these anime to use as the characters for this fic. I don't own them.

Summery: RW/SM/INU crossover. Tokyo the city that has bigger problems than any other city. So how can there be three types of heroes that haven't met each other yet? Well they will! (insert evil laugh here)

Chapter 1: The bring together…

"Mom, how could you! You know that archery makes me remember them, and the fact that none of them could be here!" A girl about seventeen with blue black hair and sky blue eyes yelled at her mother.

"Well, this for the temple, and it wasn't me that signed you up. That was your grandfather." The mother said to her daughter.

- - -

"Wow, so you're going into the tournament for archery? Can we be there to cheer for you?" a blond girl with her hair done up with two small buns and pigtails that went to her knees and has blue eyes said to a girl with black hair in miko robes.

"Yes I am going to the tournament, and what's to stop you all from coming? There is no more attacks." The girl said back to the blond.

- - -

"Hey, Rowen, how did you win eleven tickets for the best archery tournament in Tokyo?" a male teen about fifteen with shoulder length black hair asked a blue haired teen about the same age.

"I didn't win them I bought them for you to go and see. To bad when I bought them I forgot I had something to do." Rowen said to the black haired teen.

"Rats, I guess Kayura could use your ticket then." The raven haired teen taunted his friend about his crush with the lady of the Nether World.

"Fine Ryo, but since my busy day is in Tokyo, can you spare a room for me? I cannot help that I had forgotten that on this day I have something to do in Tokyo." Rowen said to the other teen that was teasing him.

"I can do that. Well I will tell the others that we have a trip to plan for." Ryo said and he left.

- - -

"Kagome, I didn't know that you even knew how to use a bow. Maybe a sport will take your mind off your… ow." Ayumi said with teary eyes.

"Don't remind her. She is depressed about it." Eri said looking a little angry.

"Guys it might be best if I just did the tourney without you cheering me on. I just want to see if I can do it with people depending on me to always hit the target." Kagome said with a sigh. She was the one that was yelling at her mother.

"Fine Kagome. But if you win, can we go to your next tournament?" The three girls said at once.

"Yeah, if I feel up to it." Kagome said to the girls that will never be like Sango, Shippo, Naotoki, Miroku, and even the Hanyou Inuyasha.

"Hurray!" the girls cheered.

- - -

"Rei, I got the tickets, or more precisely Mamoru got them for me." The blond pigtailed girl said holding nine tickets to show her friend them.

"Usagi, you didn't force him to get them?" Rei said angrily.

"No, he bought them when I said that you were entering a tournament. I didn't ask him to buy them." The blond answered.

"Rei, that was uncalled for, you know how Mamoru likes to make sure that our skills are above par." A girl that was typing on a small one handed computer said.

"It just is… I sometimes wish that I had a boyfriend that did stuff like Mamoru does for Usagi." Rei said looking at the ground.

"I accept your apology, Rei. Thank you Ami, since the tournament is set for next Sunday I want a big study group on the day before so that we can go without any homework." Usagi said to the surprise to her friends.

"Usagi, are you feeling okay?" Rei asked the blond girl.

"I was just wanting to go and watch without thinking of homework." Usagi said making them all nod for that would be on her mind.

- - -

"So you want us to go to this city you call Tokyo, and watch some people shoot arrows." Cale said staring at the Ronin leader.

"Well, it is for relaxing, I think that if we all go and did something different…" Ryo said and trailed off when a very weakened Anubis walked in with Sekhmet and Dais. "Anubis you are feeling better?"

"Yes very, I would like to go and see this, hopefully get a full nights sleep." Anubis said making the two helping him nod.

"Well, we will pick up you all, um, the night before so that we can go. The Tournament will last a week, luckily there is no school, the hopefuls will be weeded out and then on next Saturday will be the finals." Ryo said making the Warlords nod, Ryo unknowingly is getting closer to doing something…

A/n: yes i am working on my other stories, but writer's block and when i hit it with a bomb, out popped this.


	2. Chapter 2

Now this is going to be fun!

Don't sue me for the use of these anime to use as the characters for this fic. I don't own them.

Chapter 2: The Tournament…

"So this is the place that does the Archery Tournament. Dai-Sho Incorporate Company is sponsoring this. Why do I think I should know this name?" Kagome said looking at the field that holds the bows and targets.

"This is where you sign in, just put your name here and we will put you in by the time frame." A man in a suit said to another competitor and she went over and signed in as well.

- - -

"Wow, Rei I can't wait for the start. Come on and find some seats." Usagi said to the others.

"Usagi, wait." A guy said getting swarmed by the girls around him.

"Come on Mamoru I know that you can just get out of the senshi." Usagi said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but it would be bringing attention that we are not normal." Mamoru said getting closer to Usagi.

- - -

"So, Ryo. This is just for entertainment?" Cale asked feeling quite weird, he keeps sensing something off in the surrounding areas.

"Yes, basically this is like practice but with a crowd watching it." Ryo said looking at the stands.

"Basically all of the training that was once necessary to live when we were alive is now entertainment?" Anubis asked trying to figure out why something feels familiar.

"Yes, unfortunately. Now days no one truly needs the skills of a warrior but us." Sage said making the warlords shake their heads at the naivety of the world.

"Let's go find us some seats and watch some arrows get shot." Kento said making them all snort with some laughter.

- - -

After the first day…

- - -

"Yes, mom, I did great. My next part of the tournament is Tuesday, yes, I will call if I continue." Kagome said over the phone of the hotel she was staying at, it was mandatory to make sure that the contestants did not get attacked to keep them out of the tournament.

"Room service." Came from the other side of the door.

"Coming." Kagome said opening the door and getting the tray that she ordered.

- - -

"Wow, you did great Rei!" Usagi said with a great big smile.

"If you win Rei, I will fix up a feast." A girl with a brown ponytail.

"Oh, no. how did they get out?" a tan woman with floor length hair in a ponytail said looking at a bunch of guys.

"Setsuna, what do you mean? Are they your exes or something?" the one with the brown ponytail asked the tan woman.

"No, I guess I was mistaken. And I do not have any exes, Makoto." Setsuna said to the brown haired girl.

"So why do you live with Michiru and Haruka?" another blond with a red-orange ribbon in her hair asked.

"To prevent them from contaminating Hotaru, Minako." Setsuna said to the second blond.

"To late…" the preteen said with a smile.

- - -

"Why are those older girls chasing a younger one?" Cye asked as he saw two girls chase a preteen round a group of girls and one guy.

"Oh shit, she is here." The four warlords said as they saw the group of women and guy. "Let's stay near the full Ronin until we get away from where she is."

"Guys what is the problem?" Ryo asked the four warlords when they seem to bunch closer to the others.

"Nothing just got a feeling." Anubis said making the other three warlords nod.

"Okay, let's find Rowen and give a piece of our mind for lying to us about him being busy to be around the tournament." Ryo said making them all shiver.

After finding and shaking the shit out of Rowen…

"Jeez, I forgot that I was going into the tournament when I bought the tickets. I never said that I too busy to be in the tournament. I just said that I was busy in Tokyo." Rowen said after the shaking stopped and he could speak clearly.

- - -

Saturday…

- - -

Kagome waited for the finals to start, the stands was just starting to fill. The best four was there, another girl named Rei Hino, and two boys named Touma Hashiba and Yuki Kiba.

'Huh, why do I sense people that I know from the feudal era?' Kagome thought as the stands finally filled.

- - -

Rei saw her friends sit near the fence and was looking to cheer her on.

'Please don't cheer to loudly guys.' Rei prayed.

- - -

Rowen kept his eyes open when Yuki tried to talk to him and the two girls but Yuki got brushed off.

'There the guys are, about time. Kento what is with the pile of food?' Rowen thought when he saw that Kento was holding a lot of food when they sat down.

- - -

"Will Kagome Hagurashi, Rei Hino, Yuki Kiba, and Touma Hashiba come down to the range? The final round of the Tournament will begin shortly." One of the judges said after the stands was filled.

The four went down holding their bows got handed a quiver filled with arrows.

"We know you can do it Rei!" Usagi yelled when Rei was on the field.

Rei shook her head and when Kagome went to the field the auras she felt was getting worse she continues to feel ones she hadn't felt since the well closed.

"Rowen you better win!" eight guys and one girl yelled at the same time.

Rowen laughed a little and he strung his bow that he got from storage at his mother's house.

The four stood at their spots waiting for the judges to say that they are to shoot.

The one that is funding the tournament sat down near the judges, he has goldish eyes long black hair and he looked at the contestants and narrowed his eyes.

"Rei." The judge said and Rei pulled an arrow and set the arrow and pulled it back and loosed it when it hit the target in the center with a small burst of fire.

"Achoo. Kagome. Achoo." The judge said while sneezing. Kagome pulled her arrow out and notched it and loosed it with a burst of her holy powers it hit the center of her target.

'Huh, why does that seem familiar?' several males thought at the same time.

"Touma." The judge said after he sneezed. Rowen notched the arrow and pulled it back and loosed it hitting the center of his target and he felt that he loosed a little shockwave.

Yuki was getting twitchy every time the judge sneezed. So when it was his turn to shoot at the target he hit the sneezing judge. For that he was disqualified for the loosing the arrow at a judge.

After two rounds of them calling the three left in the tournament whom all which hit the center without messing up on the pull and the loosing a youma attacked the archery field. All three archers turned and started attacking the youma. Rowen started doing his rapid fire at the heart of the youma. Rei was hitting the shoulder with her arrows that burned the youma. Kagome was hitting the youma's head right in between the eyes. Rowen ran out of arrows and he kept reaching for the arrows until he realized that he was out when he released the bow to reach for his armor ball.

Rei saw that Rowen the former champion of this tournament ran out of his arrows she was slowly running out of her own arrows, she noticed that Kagome kept hitting the same spot and she too was running out of arrows. She left her henshin stick at the hotel room.

Kagome felt around in her quiver and only felt one arrow left and the monster that was attacking needs to be stopped before it attacks the audience. She pulled the arrow out and used the power she holds and never truly used since the well closed and she focused her powers to the tip of the arrow. She pulled the arrow back and loosed it to the head of the youma.

To the ones that do not have any powers the monster just disintegrated in front of their eyes. To the ones that do have powers saw when the arrow that Kagome fired hit the same spot that she was aiming at and a pink burst happened and then an explosion, then the monster disintegrate in front of them.

Rowen put his armor ball back into his pocket and sighed. Rei had felt for three seconds a malevolent presence was there. Kagome felt Youkai and her sons but then when the burst of her powers went away the sense of the Youkai and her sons disappears.

A/n: Today is my birthday so this is your present from me.


	3. Chapter 3

Now this is going to be fun!

Don't sue me for the use of these anime to use as the characters for this fic. I don't own them.

Chapter 3: Then the Meeting of Heroes.

Kagome was confused. First was the perfect loosing of the arrows by her and the other two, second was the monster and the reaction to it by her and the other two, and finally when she had used her miko powers, she felt both her sons and other Youkai, meaning that they had found a way to survive after she couldn't get thru the well.

"I guess… I will have to use them again. Just to find them again. My boys, how I wish that I never left them." Kagome said with tears streaming down her face.

- - -

Rei was back at her temple chanting near the fire.

'What was the malevolent presence that I felt? Please tell me.' Rei thought as she went thru the chant.

The fire rose up and showed her a fight of five boys against an army and the boys were winning then the biggest malevolent presence she has ever felt showed up and then the boys one by one lost save the one in red whom felt familiar to her. Then it showed Setsuna with her key of time walking with a smaller key of knowledge about what she wanted to know. Then the fire went back down to its normal flame length.

"Odd, the fire never did that before. I wonder if my friends will know more about if they have more family." Rei said to herself.

- - -

Rowen and the others was in the room that Ryo had rented. Ryo wanted to ask questions.

"Rowen when you were basically fighting the monster with those girls did you feel any powers from the girl that killed it?" Ryo asked looking at the floor.

"I did. It seems like a very old and very powerful purifying power. One that disappeared after the fall of youkai." Kayura said making the four warlords look at her.

"Like the time we lived in?" Anubis asked rubbing his head as if it was hurting him.

"Yes, that is correct, the time in which Talpa had taken you from." Kayura said making the others in the room wonder what they were talking about.

"What is youkai exactly?" Rowen asked the ones that did know.

"Spirits of nature and creatures, most eat meat, normally going after humans. Miko's that have purifying powers destroyed the ones that attacked villages. There was a city of slayers, ones that killed youkai, but they were destroyed by a very powerful rogue youkai." Kayura once again talked.

"So there are no more youkai, so why is there a girl that has miko powers?" Ryo asked with his eyebrows narrowed.

"I know not." Kayura said with great displeasure.

- - - The next day - - -

Ryo got up in his apartment with White Blaze still a top of him for Blaze was still angry about not being able to watch Rowen in his tournament, and the other tournaments like the Kendo and Cye's swimming. The phone started ringing.

"White Blaze, get off, I have to get to the phone. Dad promised to call today." Ryo told the giant white tiger still on top of him. White Blaze hopped off and sat near the door still looking angry but now much calmer as if knowing something.

"Sanada residence, how may I help you?" Ryo said since his father had instilled for he liked to hear it.

"I am asking for a Ryo Sanada, I have some news for him." An unfamiliar voice said over the phone.

"This is he." Ryo said gaining a frown.

"This is the firm of law that your late father has used in the past. Your father has passed away in an accident; we are going to take you to your mother in Tokyo after you are done with school today. The funeral will be done at your mother's discretion." The unfamiliar voice said with a little concern in his voice.

"Dad's dead?! When did this accident happen? What about my mother? What about where she lives? Can I take my pet?" Ryo asked since he needed to know the hows and whys.

"He died three days ago in a car wreak after he took some pictures of the mountains and the car was hit by a drunk driver. Your mother is fine with your sister, and she lives in Tokyo in an apartment complex that does not allow pets." The lawyer said getting a little annoyed at the teen.

"Thank you, I am going to pack for this unforeseen time of my life." Ryo said just before hanging up on the lawyer. "Damn, White Blaze where to put you? I don't think Mia will be pleased to take you in again unless the world is in danger."

White Blaze just looked at him and went to the weapon look a likes of the other armor weapons, grabbing the weapons that the warlords use.

"Thanks Blaze. I need to call Mia since that is where they are staying at while they are checking out the reason why there might be a purifying miko around." Ryo said grabbing the phone to tell her the bad news.

- - -

"Mother, who was that on the phone?" a blue haired teen asked an older woman.

"Ami, that was a lawyer. Your father passed away and your fraternal twin is coming to live with us." The woman that was called mother told her daughter.

"Twin? I have a twin? Mother why were you hiding this from me?" Ami asked with great worry.

"Because of the divorce. He took your brother while I kept you, I hope that Ryo was able to do his destiny." Mother said while the last part was muttered under her breath.

- - -

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka was waiting at the bottom of the stairs of the Higurashi Shrine for their friend that has been depressed since the last winter vacation. Kagome went down and looked surprised at the fact that they were there.

"Congratulations on tying for first place!" all three said at the same time.

"How… never mind, so how was your tournaments?" Kagome asked while now walking to school.

"Fine, we didn't do as well as you did." All three said making Kagome giggle and then she went back to sighing.

"I had to go see my uncle; he is a stickler for perfection, so what if I cannot do music as well as my mom." Ayumi said making them all look at her, this is the first time they ever heard her say anything about her family.

"Look a cute guy!" the other two said making Ayumi look and see a guy with bluish hair and a dark blue bandana, wearing a prep school uniform, he looks at the group and seemingly stares at Kagome.

"He was in the tournament that I was in. He was one of the finalists." Kagome said just before he got on a bus.

- - -

When Ryo got to school he went to the dean's office to tell him about his upcoming move at the end of the day.

"Sanada, I didn't send for you." The dean said when he saw Ryo waiting for him.

"My father died, so I have to go to be with my mother who lives in Tokyo after school." Ryo said making the dean sigh.

"Rats, the best Kendo club member has to leave the school. I hope that you get along well in your new school." The Dean said making Ryo smile a little.

"I'm going to class now. Thank you for making me feel a little better." Ryo said just before leaving the office area.

Ryo got to class with time to spare, Sage sitting in the desk next to Ryo's. Ryo looked around the classroom to see if there was anyone else in the room, nope just Sage.

"Ryo you are earlier than normal, you normally get here when there are more students here." Sage said making Ryo jump since Sage can be like a wall sometimes.

"My dad died, I am going to live with my mother in Tokyo, hey maybe I will be in the same school as Cye." Ryo said making Sage's eyes widen.

"Ryo, what are you saying, how are we going to continue training?" Sage asked in great worry that without Ryo near there will be great danger.

"Same way we have with Cye, call first. Give me your number, I promised Mia to send her mail with my new address so that the nether world five can send me those weird packets." Ryo said pulling out a sheet of paper that held Mia's address on it already. Sage quickly wrote down the address and phone number because some students started to come into the classroom.

"Just don't forget about us when you live in Tokyo, Ryo." Sage said handing back the paper loud enough for the classmates that just came in to hear.

"Ryo, you are moving?" random classmate #1 asked.

"I have to." Ryo said looking quite angry at Sage, then scared when both the rest of the classmates and the teacher started on this as well.

- - -

"Ami, why do you look as if Luna just died, which she hasn't." Usagi asked the sad Ami at school.

"I just found out that I have a twin brother that when my father divorced mother, he took. Father just passed away and my twin is coming to live with us." Ami said knowing that they was going to have a meeting on what Rei had felt during the tournament that had the youma attack.

"It's okay Ami, family comes first. At least he is the same age as us so there should be little problems on going to the shrine when we go on study groups unless you mom tells you to bring him along, then we will do the same thing we did when Chibiursa wasn't a Sailor Senshi." Usagi said making Ami cheer up, something Usagi was proud of doing.

"Thank you, I needed that. You're a great friend, Usagi. I will bring him to the shrine to introduce him to the gang and have Rei's grandpa show him the temple." Ami said finding a way to bring him into the family and show him off if he is cute, and a way to get to the meeting.

- - -

Ayumi watched Kagome because she was at the archery tournament when the monster appeared, and saw that it was Kagome that destroyed it. So, could she be the Kagome that her dad keeps talking about?

"Something wrong Ayumi?" Kagome asked quite worriedly.

"I was wondering why you didn't want us cheering you on at your tournament, we asked you to cheer for us. And you have been slowly drifting from us, did I or the other girls do something wrong or bad to you besides Hojo?" Ayumi asked since everyone was there when Kagome told Hojo to stop asking her out for she was waiting until she was seventeen, that was last year. She missed a lot of school for two years, starting when she was fifteen, now she going on eighteen never missed a day of school.

"I was upset that my grandpa put me into the tournament without me saying anything on the subject, and all of you was for it. That was why I didn't want you there. And it isn't Hojo, I guess we are not… well, I am not a boy chaser anymore. All you guys want is to find a boyfriend now." Kagome said wincing over that she is more mature than the friends of this time, and how she wants to go back to where her true friends are.

"So, no more talking about guys around you, I can do that for you. I was at your tournament watching since my family was going there to check for talent, Uncle liked how nether of the winners was a coward in facing that monster." Ayumi said, Eri and Yuka was close but not wanting to make Kagome fearful on telling what is wrong.

"Thank you Ayumi. You will make sure nothing about me getting a guy now is said?" Kagome said looking much better.

"Yup, I will, Kagome." Ayumi said with cheer as well.

- - -

"Bye Ryo… Have fun in Tokyo… Come back, I want to be your girlfriend." That last one was a girl that had a crush on him since he entered the high school; the rest just gave him well wishes for his last day at this school and town.

The lawyer's car drove up and Ryo went into for the short drive into Tokyo to see the rest of his family for the first time in a long time.

When he saw the apartment complex that his mother and sister lives in, he was in awe. This place is much more expensive than the dingy apartment that he lived in.

"Um, are you here to live with the Mizuno family?" a young girl about the same age as he said, she has short bluish hair, bright dark blue eyes, wearing a girls school uniform, and about the same height as he.

"Yeah, do you know them? I'm Ryo." Ryo asked when he noticed that she knew his mother's maiden name.

"So you're my brother, the apartment is up here, follow me. My name is Ami. I have to go to a study group, to help one of my friends. Do you want to come?" Ami said making Ryo smile.

"Ami I would like to, just let me place my bag down and grab my lucky charm." Ryo said getting her to relax.

"Where did you live at?" Ami said while they are waiting for the elevator to come back down.

"Toyoma City, and yes during the rash disappearances, the reason I didn't disappear was because of the lucky charm." Ryo said preempting her question.

"We're here. Just give me a minute to get into something else." Ami said going to a door that had a sign on it saying 'Dr. Ami's Office' with the writing all off kilter.

"Nice. Well Wildfire, now I have to live with civies that don't know anything." Ryo said under his breath. Then he looked inside his bag and saw that White Blaze shed all over his stuff. "White Blaze, I am going to put an end to this!" Ryo yelled out startling Ami from telling the others that she was on her way.

"Ryo, what happened?" Ami asked when she came out wearing a simple sundress.

"My cat shed all over my stuff, I had to let some of my friends take care of him." Ryo said taking out an orb. "So, are we going to meet your friends?"

"Yes, just let me write a note saying that you are with me." Ami said jotting down a note then going to the door with Ryo and locking it after they were in the hall.

It was a long walk to the temple and Ami was telling Ryo that this was chosen because at the time they were in different schools.

"Wow, nice temple." Ryo said making Rei blush at the complement of her home.

Makoto and Minako was staring at him like he was a long lost love.

"Uh, not another bunch of groupies. Can I walk around?" Ryo said making both Makoto and Minako drop to the ground, they are the only ones of the group that doesn't have boyfriends yet.

"Uh, sure, just don't go into closed rooms please." Rei said making Ryo go off, away from the 'study group'.

"So Rei, what do you know about what you felt during your tournament?" Ami asked when her brother was out of ear-shot.

"Well, I was going to ask if we have members of family that did not live here, but since Ami now has a twin. I think since I saw a scene that looks to be Toyoma City during when the rash disappearances when the castle was in the sky during when Beryl was attacking us. But the one that does know anything about the feeling is Setsuna." Rei said making them all look at the sky.

"Wow, there was allot of fighting at the same time, well for appearances sake lets start our homework." Usagi said since she wants to be with her Mamoru on the weekend.

Ryo wondered the halls and felt fire, he saw the bonfire burning merrily and he walked closer to it, relishing in the warmth. He looked at the fire and it showed what it showed Rei when she asked about the malevolent force, he was stunned at the sight of his armor and the others in the fire.

"So who do you answer fire?" Ryo asked the flames not expecting anymore pictures, and it showed Rei.

"He couldn't have gotten lost, that's Usagi's job." Rei's voice said in the hall.

"Rei, Ryo hasn't ever been in this temple before so it could be possible he could have." Ami's voice said trying to be calm so that her friend would calm down as well.

"I love this bonfire. Nice calming warmth." Ryo said stopping the argument before it started.

"Ryo, we're done with the study group. Want to go to the arcade and meet some of the others that I know?" Ami asked hoping that she will get to know her brother before him meeting mother.

"I'm actually tired and hungry." Ryo said apologetically.

"Okay, let's go home." Ami said before grinning at the fire Senshi.

- - -

Kagome's powers now are going on the fritz, instead of being quiet and dormant, they are flaring and making her sense the aura's of the people around her.

"Why are my powers not dormant anymore?" she asked herself as they flared again.

A/n: Well, after a long writing spell in another fandom and writer's block i got this big one off my chest. This is the longest one i have writen and i hope you liked it. be warned i will be writing this slowly for i want to make this right.


End file.
